


Hard Work, Snow, Sauna and a Fireplace

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: due South
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Enemas, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Snow and Ice, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title, plus an enema and some sex.</p><p>As usual, I had no beta, so C&C, including nitpicking, would be welcome and appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work, Snow, Sauna and a Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: A touch of internalized homophobia and in-character ableist language.

"This is nuts," Ray Kowalski said, shivering slightly, though the sauna was still hotter than a summer's day in Texas. Outside the small window, the world was brilliant with glittering snow.

"How so?" Fraser said, rubbing the small of Ray's back comfortingly. Ray was bent over his naked knees comfortable enough, his bony elbow pressing into Fraser's shin. "There's nothing strange or unusual about an enema."

The sauna had been a fairly recent addition to the cabin, but well worth it. Ray had complained about the time it took to build it, about the day they'd spent selecting and collecting the best stones for the fireplace, about the extra work chopping firewood to heat it, about how it was just too hot as soon as it got over a mildly warm temperature, but he'd grown stronger with the work, and surer about himself, and the heat had melted him into relaxation just as Fraser had guessed it would. He was fairly sure that somewhere deep down he'd enjoyed every minute of it, too.

"Yeah, sure, like you wouldn't be a little nervous if someone was going to fill your ass up with water. Normal people don't do that, Frase, not on a regular basis, anyway."

"I wouldn't hurt you, Ray," Fraser said gently, leaving aside the jab at normalcy for now. He lay his hand on Ray's bare buttock and massaged it gently with an open palm. He could feel Ray's body stiffen in response and felt the urge to bring his hand up and smack him. Ray had loved that before. But no, this required a different approach.

He ran his thumb along the groove of Ray's ass, gently, slowly, brushing past the puckered hole and slipping between his legs to whisper his fingertips over his balls. Ray's legs instinctively moved to close, but soon relaxed. Fraser took that as a sign to proceed, and spent some time palming and caressing before he reached for the lube.

All the necessary items were resting on a wooden tray on the bench next to him. He'd kept them in the anteroom until this moment, but the K-Y jelly was already warm to his touch. They'd have to hurry this up or the plastic nozzle would get too hot in the sweltering air.

Ray's soft erection poked at his leg, and Ray's hand closed tightly around his ankle. Fraser spread the jelly generously around his hole before pushing in a well-lubed finger,

Ray made a sound and pushed back against his hand. "Look, forget about the enema, can't we just fuck? We'll clean up after."

Fraser clicked his tongue gently. "If you insist, Ray, I will stop. But you should know, there is nothing wrong or shameful about this, nor does it have to be painful. In Western medical tradition--" Fraser stopped. Ray wasn't relaxing. This was clearly the wrong approach. He cleared his throat. "Ray. I'm going to fill your ass," he said carefully. "I'll do it slowly, but by the time I'm done, you're going to be so full you'll feel like bursting."

Ray gripped his ankle tighter, and shifted. It was a good kind of a shift. Fraser could hear the grin in his voice when he said, "You're all talk, Frase."

Fraser pushed his slick finger deeper inside Ray, pumping it in and out to loosen him up. "Once I get the nozzle inside you, there's no stopping it. So you just lie there quietly and take it. You're going to love it, Ray. And then when you've expelled that water and you're all squeaky clean, then I will fuck you."

Ray squirmed naked against his sweaty flesh. His erection was no longer soft. "All right," he said. "Let's see you do that."

Fraser smiled, and picked up the bag. It was so full it barely sloshed in his hand. He could only hope the temperature was correct, but he'd calculated both the warming effect of the hot air and Ray's likely body temperature based on his build and earlier exposure to heat, and was fairly confident of being in the right ballpark.

Ray jumped when the nozzle slid inside him, and again when Fraser pushed it in firmly. It was slightly larger than necessary, but Ray could take that and more. His ass clamped around it, and Fraser lifted the red bag.

"Frase—" Fraser couldn't tell if that was the beginning of a question or a statement, but it barely mattered, since he released the clamp and allowed the first trickle of water flow into Ray, and Ray didn't talk anymore.

He closed the clamp again soon after. And released it. He went slowly but surely, just as he'd promised. When Ray squirmed uncomfortably, he closed it and reached a hand around Ray to rub his belly, palm his dick. When he relaxed, Fraser continued.

Ray took nearly the full two quarts before finally saying Fraser's name again. That would do. Fraser left the clamp in and set the bag down on a higher bench.

"Not so bad, is it?" he asked, petting Ray's head. He loved the feel of his short, spiky hair under his palm, the way he tickled on his skin, like he loved Ray's stubble, and every bump in his bony back. Ray wasn't the only one who had gone through various stages of erection throughout the process.

Ray groaned. "I gotta go, Frase."

"I know."

"Why the hell did you build the outhouse fifteen feet away from the sauna? I just realized that now."

"There are some well-researched health benefits to exposure to cold directly after a hot sauna, particularly in the area of stimulating circulation. In Finland it's traditional to have a roll in the snow--"

"Just help me get there, asshole."

Fraser half carried Ray to the outhouse, but when they reached it, Ray banged the door closed behind him, leaving Fraser standing in the snow wrapped in nothing but a bathrobe.

When the door opened again, Ray looked a little drunk, naked and shivering with an erection still struggling to survive the weather. He took one step and wrapped around Fraser, kissing him open-mouthed and hungry. Fraser wrapped the bathrobe around them both. The bag fell into the snow.

"Okay, enough," Ray said when he pulled back. "Inside. I'm freezing my balls off."

Later, they lay wrapped up in each other on the armchair by the fireplace, Fraser's mouth on Ray's neck, Ray's fingers curled lazily around Fraser's dick.

"Frase?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I do that to you?"

"Anytime."

"You're not embarrassed?"

Fraser abandoned Ray's neck to give him a serious look. "Why would I be?"

Ray gave him a lopsided grin. "How long have you been queer, Fraser?"

Fraser felt that familiar, learned sense of panic at the word, but he swallowed it and answered truthfully. "For as long as I can remember."

"I just mean, it's like you're so used to that stuff..."

"It's not just for sex, Ray. Enemas can be used to treat a number of conditions--"

"Shut up, Fraser, you fucking loved it." Ray maneuvered them around until he was sitting in Fraser's lap, his cock nuzzling Fraser's, and held his head up for a long and involved kiss.

Fraser sneaked his hands around Ray to grasp his bottom - his freshly flushed, still slick and lubed bottom. He slipped a finger inside, eliciting an approving noise.

Ray's tongue was like heaven, and the sheer masculinity of him twanged something deep in Fraser. He loved Ray for Ray, but it didn't hurt that he found everything about him intensely erotic. That was still hard to say, even after all the things they'd gone through, not to mention all the fucking - to own up to how desperately attracted he was, like a nail to a magnet - or how desperately _gay_.

So instead he said, "Next time, maybe we can use milk."

Ray clamped tight around his finger and hissed, his breath hot on Fraser's shoulder.


End file.
